Internal combustion engines which should be operated with fuel being highly viscous at low temperatures are confronted with the problem that, by using such fuels for starting the internal combustion engine, i.e. the starting of the internal combustion engine, no ignitable mix can be produced in the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine at these low temperatures. Some biofuels, in particular biodiesel, are particularly confronted to this problem already at temperatures below +14° C. Other biofuels, e.g. ethanol and methanol, are characterized by a flash point of about +12° C., which is very high compared to the flash point of conventional gasoline of about −42° C. Consequently, such biofuels have a low volatility compared to gasoline and need a high vaporization heat compared to gasoline. These properties turn such biofuels like ethanol and methanol into critical conditions for cranking an internal combustion engine under cold conditions, since such biofuels need a large amount of heat to form an injection spray ready for ignition and for cranking the engine.